Because
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. 20th in the "And Then There Were Four Series." A series of conversations about the relationship between the girls.


Title: Because

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: R

Summary: A series of conversations about the relationship between the girls.

"Love is all, love is new.

Love is all, love is you."

-August 2010-

Quinn isn't certain that she made the right decision. She might have a small crush on Brittany and Santana, and a huge crush on Rachel, but to enter into a relationship with all of them, now that's a little insane.

She needs to talk to someone about it, but Quinn doesn't know who she can turn to. No one knows about the relationship outside of the four of them, and Quinn doesn't feel the need to tell anyone just yet. So, the only ones she could speak to about the relationship are the girls she's in it with. But, who can she to speak to? Not Santana. That's a given. Santana was reluctant to let her in, only persuaded by Rachel and Brittany with sex. So, she's out. Rachel? Rachel could argue the pros and cons logically, but it would be awkward for Quinn to admit that Rachel is the biggest pro to the relationship. That leaves Brittany. Brittany could talk to her about it, right?

So Quinn hurries over to Brittany's house. Stephanie, Brittany's stepmother, greets her and sends her to Brittany's room. Quinn knocks on the door and Brittany smiles as she enters.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany bounces, greeting her with a kiss. But, when Quinn doesn't kiss back, Brittany pulls back, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you about this relationship thing we have going on," Quinn asks quietly.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's just weird for me. I've never thought about being with a girl before, let along three."

"Santana is like that, too. She's scared of commitment. That's why sex wasn't dating with us for a while."

"Brittany, I'm not afraid to commit."

"I know. But, you are afraid of what this is."

"It's not that I don't like you guys…"

"You just like Rachel more," Brittany says as Quinn stares at her, shock written all over her face. "Santana and I know that if it hadn't been for Rachel we would never have gotten you."

"I do like you, Brittany."

"That might be, and you might like Santana, too. But, you love Rachel. And Rachel is with Santana, and me, and now you. It's kind of a package deal now. Take one, get us all."

"It's still weird."

"Don't worry," Brittany advises before pulling Quinn in for a kiss. "It won't be soon enough. It'll be right."

-September 2010-

"Fuck," Brittany swore as Santana's hands grazed over her breasts. It was after Cheerios practice and everyone else has already left, including their other two girlfriends. Quinn and Rachel headed home right as practiced finished to get ready for a family game night with Elias and Jackson. So, that just left Brittany and Santana to have sex in the showers.

Brittany kisses Santana full on the lips before moving to kiss along her neck. She hears Santana moan and Brittany does the same when she feels Santana's fingers enter her. Brittany moves her hips with Santana's fingers and she continues to tease Santana before entering her. After a few minutes they both find their release and Santana collapses onto Brittany, pinning her against the wall.

"That good, S," Brittany teases.

"You're the only one that matches me blow for blow, you know that."

Brittany smiles. "That's because you fight with Quinn and Rachel just submits to you. And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"True. Come on, let's dry off." And with that, both girls head into the locker room and begin to pull clothes on. When Santana finishes, she sits on the bench and sighs.

"What's up, S," Brittany asks. She is always more observant and intuitive than people gave her credit for.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That this would work?

"That what would work?

"This relationship that we have with each other and Rachel and Quinn."

"I don't know. But I know I love them, and I know you love them. So how can it not work?"

"How did you know that I liked them?"

"I saw how you would look at Rachel. It was the same way you used to look at me before we started making out. You wanted her. I could read it in your face."

"And Quinn," Santana asks. "I didn't even know I liked Quinn, but you did."

"You fought a lot. You either liked her or you hated her. And you kept hanging out with her, so I figured you liked her."

"Come here," Santana instructs, indicting the spot on the bench next to her. Santana puts her arm around Brittany, who lays her head on Santana's shoulder. "I love you, Brittany. We might all be together, but we wouldn't be without you. You are the heart of this relationship, this family we have. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Brittany takes her head off Santana's shoulder long enough to capture Santana's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and sensual and both girls didn't want it to end. Brittany puts her head back on Santana's shoulder and cuddles into her as much as she can without them both falling backwards off the bench. "Santana, I love you too. You know, even when I was with Mike, or Matt, or whoever else I dated, I always missed you. I knew you would always have a part in my life. You're mine and I don't want to let you go."

"Brittany," Santana promises as she kisses the top of Brittany's forehead. "I will never leave you."

-April 2011-

"Hey Princess," Quinn's coos while standing at Rachel's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Rachel turns and smiles at her. "Of course."

Quinn turns and shuts the door, before heading over to Rachel's bed. Rachel moves to lie next to Quinn, and laces their hands together.

"So, last night," Quinn starts, "were you really okay with everything?" Last night, they had sex with their other two girlfriends and Rachel surprised them all with her aggressiveness and new glasses. It was a big step considering two months ago she was nearly raped.

"I was," Rachel responds slowly, "but only because it was with Brittany, Santana, and you. Otherwise, I don't know."

"It still hurts sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, the memories sting."

"Want to talk about it? Jacob? Everything that happened? You never really did."

"He came out of nowhere," Rachel says, tears welling in her eyes. "He forced himself on me. It hurt when he fingered me. I couldn't get wet for him even if I wanted to. I knew what he was going to do. I tried to detach myself from the situation, think about all of you. Between that and the physical simulation, I must have gotten wet enough to where he thought I would have been ready to handle him. That's when you and Santana walked in. You saved me."

"I wish we would have come sooner," Quinn tells her.

"He broke my spirit, and I'm just starting to fix it. I did good last night, right?"

"Very good. I missed you."

"I'm here." Rachel pauses. "He's the reason you're not rough with me, isn't it?"

Quinn turns over to face Rachel. "What?"

"You're rougher with Santana and Brittany in bed than you are with me."

"Rachel," Quinn soothes, "how I treat you in bed isn't about him. It never was. It's about love. I promised myself I wouldn't tell you this, but now I think you should know. You are the reason I even entered into this relationship. Sure, I had a small crush on Brittany and Santana, but really it was all about you. It's always been about you since the fourth grade. I loved you first, even before you knew it. And it scared me. It scared me so much. I was horrible to you because of it. And, I know I have to make it up to you. It's why I call you 'Princess'. You are my princess, and you deserve to be treated like one. I can be rougher with you if you like, but I can't dominate you, like I do Brittany, or duel with you, like I do Santana. You're special to me, and though I don't want to split up with Santana or Brittany, if I was with you, I think I'd still be extremely happy. I love you, Rachel. It's always been you."

"Quinn," Rachel says softly, "I wanted you too. Brittany saw me staring at you, and that was part of the reason you're with us. I've liked you since the seventh grade. I wasn't as young as you, but you were my first girl-crush. It's a crush that became more. My feelings for you never stopped growing. You were the reason I came out to Dad and Daddy as bisexual. I love you, with all that I am."

"Besides, I'm the oldest and you're the baby of the family, I have to take care of you," Quinn answers as she and Rachel laugh. "I will always love you, Rachel."

"But we love Santana and Brittany too," Rachel adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, I love them too. No less, just not as long."

"Me too." And with that Rachel rolls on top of Quinn and kisses her deeply. Rachel's hands start to roam Quinn's body, touching all the spots that she is sure turns Quinn on.

"Rachel," Quinn cries out when the kiss breaks.

Rachel settles herself so that her thigh is in between Quinn's legs and rubs up so that it hits Quinn just right. Quinn gasps at the contact.

"You might not be rough with me, but I can be rough with you," Rachel smirks. "Let's go play."

-February 2012-

"Hey Baby-Girl," Santana greets in Rachel's bedroom. "What are you doing up here alone? Brittany and Quinn are downstairs waiting for you to start the movie."

Rachel just sits on her bed and sighs sadly. "Hold me," she asks quietly. Santana doesn't think about it, and sits next to Rachel on the bed, taking her into her arms. "It's a year today."

"What's a ye…oh," Santana replies. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. Do you want to be alone or…"

"No," Rachel demands. "Stay. Santana, I need you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Hold me. Remind me that he's not here."

Santana pulls Rachel closer to her body. "Rachel, Jacob's not here. He's not going to get near you ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Santana answers, kissing her on the head.

Rachel sighs, believing her. "I'm not being fair to the others am I?"

"How's that now?"

"I love Brittany and I love Quinn, but right now I really just only want you to hold me and not let me go."

"Baby Girl, we all have our moments where we are going to need one of us over the others. Don't feel ashamed of that."

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

This time Santana turns Rachel to face her and kisses her softly. "I love you too, Rachel. Come on, Baby Girl. B, and Q are waiting for us. I'll hold you all night if you want me to."

"I don't want you to let go, ever."

Santana laughs. "Well, I'm going to have to eat and use the bathroom at some point in the future."

Rachel smiles, "Okay, only then." And with that, Santana laces her hand with Rachel's and leads her downstairs.

-September 2012-

"Rachel," Brittany cries. She lying on the bed and Rachel has just come home from work. Quinn is working a late shift at the library and Santana will be at work for another three hours. "After you get changed, hold me?" Brittany request is timid and shaky. Santana and Quinn have been broken up for a week now and both girls are now uncertain of their own relationship.

"Of course, Brit-Brit," Rachel answers, quickly stripping herself and putting on night clothes. Rachel crawls into bed and holds Brittany tight while she cries.

"What if they don't get back together, Ray Bear," Brittany manages to ask through her sobs.

"They will. They love each other. They'll come back and then we'll be a family again."

"I don't like this. They made sex awkward. They made sleeping in the bed awkward. They made everything awkward."

"I know, Brittany," Rachel soothes. "I love you. You know that right?" Brittany just nods. "And Quinn and Santana love you too. Hopefully, this will all be over soon."

"It's like they're not even with us. They know we won't let them touch us when the other is around, after the sex thing a couple of nights ago, but it's not fair. I miss them. I miss us."

Rachel kisses Brittany on the top of her head. "I know. I missed them too. But, at least we still have them. We'll kind of anyway. They didn't leave us, just each other. And we have to have hope."

"I do. I hope and I love them and I even pray that they come back," Brittany says. "I don't understand how they can love us and each other so much and do this. It's not right."

"They'll make it right. And then they'll make it up to us."

"Don't leave me, Rachel, ever okay," Brittany asks kissing her deeply.

"Never. I love you."

"I love you too Ray Bear. So much."

-October 2012-

"I'm an ass," Santana tells Quinn, wrapping an arm around her. Santana had the day off of school today, and convinced Quinn that today would be a good day to play hooky. She tried to convince Rachel and Brittany, Rachel didn't want to miss school and Brittany didn't want to leave Rachel alone. Rachel was still jumpy since Jacob's been paroled.

So, first thing on Santana's agenda, sex. Make-up sex for her and Quinn, specifically.

"I really missed this," Santana finishes.

"Yeah, you are an ass," Quinn responds. Santana makes a face at her. She didn't expect Quinn to agree with her. "But, you're my ass. I missed this too. Although I think you just missed having someone to sleep with in general. Brittany and Rachel wouldn't let us touch them when we weren't together. "

Santana sighs. "Yeah, I miss sex in general, but it's different with each of you. With you it's a constant battle to see who is going to end up on top. Granted, it's usually me…"

"Hey," Quinn interjects, "this time it was me."

"But, the battles half the fun," Santana finishes. "The challenge. That's one of the things that so great about you, Quinn. You always push me. And call me out on my bullshit."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, last time it was Brittany who called us both out on our bullshit."

"True."

"But," Quinn starts. "I see your point. You know what I love about you?" Santana shakes her head. "The way you can be so straightforward about what you what. I mean, when you're not playing games or acting as Sue Sylvester's spy on glee." Santana giggles at the memory. "When you guys first brought me in, it was your bluntness about the relationship that convinced me it was real. I thought it was just the three of you having sex, but you cleared it up for me. I wanted to be a part of what you all had. The sex, the love, everything. Although, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't have second thoughts, but Brittany quickly pushed them away. I'm glad I stayed."

"I'm glad you stayed too. I'm glad that Rachel and Brittany convinced me to let you in. Although, I think more the reason for you being here is Rachel. If Brittany and I approached you first, this would have never happened. Although, back then, I don't think we would have asked you anyway. I didn't know I wanted you until I touched you."

"You're right. I wanted Rachel. I did have a small crush on the two of you, but it was nowhere near what I felt for Rachel. But in doing what I did, I got Rachel, Brittany and you. And I wouldn't trade that for anything else in the world. I love you, Santana. I don't think I say it enough."

Santana kisses her hard. "I love you too, Quinn. Don't forget that." They both sign and relax in each other's warmth, until Santana asks if Quinn is ready for round two. Quinn jumps on top of Santana, and a few hours later, Brittany and Rachel find the two girls out cold on each other's arms.

-June 2016-

"Yes," Rachel says into her phone. "I understand. Thank you."

"You didn't get it," Quinn asks as Rachel hangs up the phone.

Rachel smiles. "I start rehearsal on Monday."

"You got it," Santana asks.

"I got it," Rachel states excitedly. "I'm going to be the new Wendla in Spring Awakening."

Both girls rush to embrace Rachel, Quinn does so with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you. We have to see your first show," Quinn tells her. "I don't care if I have to take off of work at the hospital to so."

"You guys don't have to come," Rachel says. "I know you're both busy."

"Hey," Santana stops her. "That's bull. I know you want us there. And we're not too busy for you, Baby Girl. Quinn can take off of Mercy for a night, and I don't start NYU Law until September. Besides I don't have any night or weekend classes this semester. We're going."

Rachel just beams and tackles her girls. That's when Brittany walks in and sees her heap of girlfriends on the living room floor. "Rachel got the part," she just asks. Santana just nods as Quinn is currently making out on top of Rachel. "Me too," Brittany announces. This causes the other two girls to stop their motions.

"You're choreography that new play," Rachel questions. Brittany just smiles. Santana gets up and kisses Brittany passionately.

"This is cause for celebration," Santana states picking up and throwing Rachel over her shoulder. Rachel is still holding onto Quinn, and Santana links her left pinkie with Brittany as she pulls them all into the bedroom. Tonight, they'll go out for a romantic dinner to celebrate, but as for right now, it's sexytimes for all.


End file.
